


Puppet Yoda Is the Best

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [144]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching Star Wars, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Written for the prompt: Derek and Stiles watching Star Wars together because Derek has claimed he’d never seen it.





	Puppet Yoda Is the Best

**Author's Note:**

> I asked @domesticated-chaos to give me a short Sterek prompt that I could knock out in the midst of my longer fics, and she asked for Derek and Stiles watching Star Wars together because Derek had claimed he’d never seen it. Here it is!
> 
> Posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/159882367485/puppet-yoda-is-the-best).

Stiles paused the movie and turned to Derek, eyes wide with betrayal. "What." 

Derek immediately wracked his brain, trying to think of what he'd said in the past thirty seconds to have Stiles looking at him like that. "What?" 

"You said," Stiles waved at the screen, where Yoda and Luke were frozen mid-training, "you said puppet Yoda was so much better." 

Oh, shit. Derek schooled his face into what he hoped was mild confusion. "Did I?" 

"You did." Stiles poked him in the chest. "You said _better,_ which means you know there's a CGI Yoda, which means you've seen the _prequels!"_

Derek tried to think of an argument, but there wasn't really one to be had. "I saw the trailers online?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes and slapped him on the shoulder. "You are such a terrible liar! You told me you hadn't seen _any_ of the Star Wars movies! I reiterate, _any!_ Which means zero!"

Yes, that was a thing Derek had said, because at the last pack meeting Stiles had been ranting about how he was going to have a movie night and make the pack watch the entire Star Wars trilogy because none of them had seen it and he couldn't deal with them all being such cultural heathens. In a moment that Derek could only describe as temporary madness, he'd announced that he hadn't seen them, either. 

Which is how he'd ended up at Stiles's house with two sausage pizzas, being "forced" to watch some of his favorite movies with Stiles pressed up next to him, eagerly watching Derek's face for every reaction.  


He'd made it through _A New Hope_ and figured he was good at least through _The Empire Strikes Back_ , but apparently he'd slipped up and now Stiles had seen through his charade. 

"Why did you lie?" Stiles demanded. 

Derek didn't have time to think of something better, so he told the truth. "I wanted to spend time with you." 

Stiles gaped at him. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and his mouth moved, but no sound came out at all. Derek had rendered him speechless, a feat he would have celebrated at any other time. 

But now, he just felt small and vulnerable. He'd said too much, and Stiles would know about the horrible, helpless crush Derek had harbored on him for far, far longer than he wanted to admit. 

He stood up. "I'm sorry. I'll just—" 

Stiles leapt to his feet and grabbed Derek's wrist. "No, don't go!" 

Derek looked from the hand on his wrist to Stiles's face, hoping his expression conveyed _please explain_.

"Don't..." Stiles's eyes widened again, but this time he looked...hopeful? "Did you really want to spend time with me?" 

Derek rolled his eyes. "No, I just said it because _baring my soul_ is such a wonderful feeling." 

"Hey, screw you, man," Stiles said, but it didn't have much heat behind it. "Nobody ever _wants_ to spend time with me, except for my dad and maybe Scott. Everybody else just...tolerates me. I've never had anyone lie because they wanted to spend an evening watching movies with me." 

Derek shrugged awkwardly. "Well, now you have."

"I, uh..." Stiles let go of Derek's wrist and scratched the back of his neck. "I can honestly say I never expected that." 

Derek sighed. "If you don't mind, I'd really rather be elsewhere while you finish working through your rejection." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stiles shook his head vehemently. "Rejection? Who the hell said anything about rejection? I am one hundred percent _not_ rejecting you, my friend. There is no rejection going on here. There is the _opposite_ of rejection going on here." 

Okay, now Derek was confused. "What?" 

Stiles was blushing, pink and splotchy. "I would very much like to plaster myself to yourself right now. And then I would like the ground to swallow me whole because that is the least romantic phrase anyone has ever uttered in the entire history of the world."

It was so damned endearing that Derek couldn't handle it. He ducked his head and fought the smile threatening to spread across his face. "I'm sure there have been worse ones."

He reached out tentatively and took Stiles's hand and threaded their fingers together. He...really liked the feeling of their palms pressing against each other.  "Would it be okay if we finished watching the movies?"

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. "Would it be okay if we cuddled while we watch?" 

Derek could only nod in response.

(They cuddled through the rest of _The Empire Strikes Back_ , _Return of the Jedi_ , and the first twenty minutes of _The Force Awakens_ before Derek finally fell asleep on Stiles's shoulder.

It was the best sleep he'd had in years, made even better because Stiles was still there when he woke up.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
